Daisuke Gori
Daisuke Gori (郷里 大輔, born on February 8, 1952 and died on January 17, 2010) was a Japanese voice actor, narrator and actor from Koto, Tokyo. Throughout his life, he was attached to TV Talent Center Tokyo, Yoshizawa Theatre School and then Mausu Promotion; he was attached to Aoni Production at the time of his death. His real name, as well as his former stage name, was Yoshio Nagahori (長堀 芳夫). He was best known for his roles in the Dragon Ball series as Mister Satan and numerous other characters, the Gundam series as Dozle Zabi and Bask Om, Ninja Scroll as Gemma Himuro, Kinnikuman as Robin Mask, Patlabor as Hiromi Yamazaki, Tekken as Heihachi Mishima, and in Soulcalibur as Edge Master. He was also known for his very distinctive deep, booming voice. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *21 Emon – Additional Voice *Air Master – Nagato *Aku Daisakusen Srungle – Ankreerah (Ep. 5) *Akuma kun – Enma Daiou *Angel Heart – Max (Ep. 45 & 46) *Angel Links – Exiade Leego *Anime Sanjushi – Additional Voice (Ep. 17) *Aoki Ryusei SPT Layzner – Additional Voice *Arion (movie) – Hercules *Armored Trooper Votoms – Bully Kiderra (11 Episodes) *Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (movie) – Motorcycle Gang Member *Battle Arena Toshinden (OVA) – Gaia *Battle Royal High School (OVA) – Byoudo's Servant *Bavi Stock – Bazoo (Ep. 1) *Bikkuri Man – Additional Voice *Bio Armor Ryger – Doru Neibi *Black Jack – Muramasa (Karte 06) *Bleach – Dondochakka Bilstin *Blue Dragon – Dark Dragon (Ep. 28 & 30) *Bosco Daibōken – Giant (Ep. 2) *The Brave Fighter Exkizer – Horngeist *The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird – Draias *The Brave Police J Decker – Additional Voice *Bubblegum Crisis – Funk (Ep. 3) *Bug tte Honey – Additional Voice *The Bush Baby – Additional Voice *Case Closed – Juzo Tonoyama (Ep. 32) *Cat's Eye – Additional Voice *Cho Gekijoban Keroro Gunso Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (movie 4) – Pierre *Chojin Densetsu Urotsukidoji Horohen Jain Kanzenban (OVA) – Makemono *Chojin Densetsu Urotsukidoji Kanketsu hen (OVA) – Government Agent *Choriki Robo Galatt – Givenyer *City Hunter – General (Ep. 5) & Goroubei (Ep. 20) *City Hunter 2 – Ginnoji (Ep. 45 & 46) & Kaminario (Ep. 23) *City Hunter 3 – Man A (Ep. 8) *Conan, the Boy in Future – Additional Voice *Condition Green (OVA) – Gerhard *Cooking Master Boy – Magistrate Ramen (Ep. 46) *Cosmos Pink Shock (OVA) – Captain A *Cowboy Bebop – Fatty (Ep. 6) *Crayon Shin chan Action Kamen vs Haigure Mao (movie) – Baron T Back *Crayon Shin chan Ankoku Tamatama Daitsuiseki (movie 5) – Rose (Takeshi) *Crayon Shin chan Bakuhatsu! Onsen Wakuwaku Daikessen (movie 7) – Buchou (Short film) *Crayon Shin chan Cho Arashi o Yobu Kinpoko no Yusha (movie 16) – Bunchou *Crayon Shin chan Densetsu o Yobu Buriburi Sanpun Pokkiri Daishingeki (movie 13) – Bunchou *Crayon Shin chan Otakebe! Kasukabe Yasei Okoku (movie 17) – Bunchou *Cream Lemon – Ramorue (Ep. 3 & 15) *Crusher Joe The Movie – Roki/Pigaro *Crusher Joe The OVA – Figaro *Crying Freeman – Boss Liu (Ep. 6), Jigon (Ep. 3) & Yakuza C (Ep. 1) *The Dancing Girl (special) – Doctor *Dangaioh – Yosho Dartira (Ep. 1 to 3) *Dark Cat (movie) – Jakokubo Hisamatsu & Jukokubo *Deltora Quest – Ikabod *Dennoh Coil – Daichichi (Daichi's father) *Devil Lady – Todd Kimball (Ep. 20) *Dirty Pair – Panther (Ep. 16) *Dog Soldier Shadows of the East (OVA) – Masami Fudou *Dominion Tank Police – Dr. Shahah (Ep. 3 & 4) *Doraemon (1979 version) – Gian's Father (3rd) *Doraemon Nobita & Robot Kingdom (movie) – Gong Fighter *Doraemon Nobita at the Birth of Japan (movie) – Kurayami Tribe B *Doraemon Nobita in Dorabian Nights (movie) – Majin *Doraemon Nobita's Fantastical Three Musketeers (movie) – Janbos *Doraemon Nobita's Winged Heroes (movie) – Crow *Dr. Slump & Arale chan Ncha! Penguin Mura wa Hare no chi Hare (movie) – Chief Gyaos *Dragon Ball – Gyuumaou, Umigame, Anton the Great (Ep. 85), Bald Monk (Ep. 69), Big Guy (Ep. 17 & 18), Captain Dock (Ep. 49), Colonel Yellow (Ep. 58), Customer (Ep. 72), Cymbal (Ep. 104 & 105), Drum (Ep. 120), Fat Guy (Ep. 15), Fighter 69 (Ep. 20), Gora (Ep. 81), InoShikaCho (Ep. 82), Royal Guard (6 Episodes) & Yaochun (Ep. 128) *Dragon Ball Z – Enma Daiou, Gyuumaou, King Kold, Mr. Satan, Umigame, Vinegar, 1st Saiyajin (Ep. 17) & Mezu (Ep. 280) *Dragon Ball GT – Black Smoke Dragon, Enma Daiou, Gyumao, Mr. Satan & Umigame *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Enma Daiou (Ep. 4 to 11), Gyuumao (Ep. 4 to 18) & Porunga (Ep. 36) *Dragon Warrior – Dodonga *Dragon's Heaven (OVA) – Orionis *Elmer no Bōken My Father's Dragon (movie) – Othgorilla *Entaku no Kishi Monogatari Moero Arthur – Percival *ESPer Mami – Additional Voice *Excel Saga – Zeta (Ep. 23) *Final Fantasy Unlimited – Fungus *Fist of the North Star (movie) – Uighur *Fist of the North Star – Bull (Ep. 59), Dalka (Ep. 89), Diamond (Ep. 3), Gertz (Ep. 33) & Uighur (Ep. 37 to 42) *Fist of the North Star 2 – Akashachi (6 Episodes) & Hazu Harn (Ep. 5 to 7) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu – Satoshi Gouda *Fullmetal Alchemist – Dominique *Galactic Gale Baxinger – Igo Mokkosu *Galaxy Cyclone Braiger – Additional Voice *Galaxy High School – Beef Bonk *Gallery Fake – Floyd Sanders (Ep. 24) *Game Center Arashi – Additional Voice *Gatchaman – General Clintos (Ep. 2) *Gatchaman II – Additional Voice *Gegege no Kitaro (1985 version) – Enma Daiou *Gegege no Kitaro (1996 version) – Shu no bon & Wanyuudou (1st) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007 version) – Enma Daiou *Gegege no Kitaro Daikaiju (movie) – Yashiotoshi *Gegege no Kitaro Jigoku Hen (1988 version) – Enma Daiou (Ep. 3 & 7) *Gegege no Kitaro Nippon Bakuretsu!! (movie) – Enma Daiou *Geisters Fractions of the Earth – Ranbalt Fides *Genesis Climber Mospeada – Platoon Commander (Ep. 1) *Getter Robo Armageddon (OVA) – Cohen *Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex – Marco (Ep. 10) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Half Fish man (Ep. 17) *Giant Gorg – Odonneru *The Gigolo Dochinpira (OVA) – Hazukura Boss *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin – Moss *Gintama – Inoue *Go-Q-Choji Ikkiman – Sampson *God Mazinger – Deriya *Goku II Midnight Eye (OVA) – Ryu Kadoma *Goku no Kotsu Anzen (special) – Tiger *Goku: Midnight Eye (OVA) – General Gomez & Zhang *Golgo 13: The Professional (movie) – Cindy's Bodyguard *Good Morning Althea (OVA) – the captain *Gorillaman (OVA) – Narration & Sadaharu "Gorillaman" Ikedo *GoShogun The Time Étranger (OVA) – Commander Kernagul *Grimm Masterpiece Theater – Additional Voice *Great Teacher Onizuka – Director Shirosawa (Ep. 22) *Gunsmith Cats (OVA) – George Black & Jonathan Washington (Ep. 1 & 2) *(The) Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor (OVA) – Derzerb (Ep. 4 to 6) *Gyakuten Ippatsu-man (TV) – Higeno Koizou *Hakaba Kitarō (TV) – Kitaro's Father (Ep. 1) *Halo Legends (OVA) – Covenant Commander (The Package) *Hidamari no Ki (TV) – Seisai Taki *Hidari no O'Clock!! (OVA) – the Driver *Iga no Kabamaru (TV) as Shirakawa *Inukami! (TV) as Dai Youko (Fox Form) *Inuyasha (TV) as Kyokotsu (Ep. 102) *Jing: King of Bandits (TV) as Vodka (Ep. 1) *Judge (OVA) as Enma-Oh Jungle Book: Shōnen Mowgli (TV) as Hathi *Justy (OAV) as Hijacker A *Kagaku Bōkentai Tansar 5 (TV) as Alien Captain (Ep. 6) & Soldier A (Ep. 17) *Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman F (TV) – Additional Voice *Kaiketsu Zorori (TV) as Duke Bururu *Kaiketsu Zorro (TV) – Additional Voice *Karakuri Kengo Den Musashi Lord (TV) as Shutentaiga (Ep. 20 to 50) *Katry, the Cow Girl (TV) as Salomon *Kekkaishi (TV) as Ichirou Ougi *Kemonozume (TV) as Saiji Ohba/Bon *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Genji Shirahama *Kenyū Densetsu Yaiba (TV) as Benkei Musashibo *Ki*Me*Ra (OVA) as Fender *Kiddy Girl-AND (TV) as Basil (Ep. 8 & 9) *Kiko Senki Dragonar (TV) as Goru *Kinnikuman (movie) as Robin Mask *Kinnikuman (TV) as Ashuraman; Barracuda (Ep. 36 to 42); Black Hole (Ep. 48 to 53); Daimaō Satan (Ep. 64 to 66); Dirty Baron; Hell Knight; Rikishiman (Ep. 93 & 100); Robin Mask; Yokozuna Kitanosato (Ep. 55 & 69); Zangyaku Seijin (Ep. 14) *Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle 2 (TV) as Robin Mask (Ep. 13) *Kinnikuman: Gyakushū! Uchū Kakure Chōjin (movie) as New Ashuraman & Robin Mask *Kinnikuman: Haresugata! Seigi Chōjin (movie) as Robin Mask *Kinnikuman: Kessen! Shichinin no Seigi Chōjin vs. Uchū Nobushi (special) as Robin Mask *Kinnikuman: New York Kikiippatsu! (movie) as the Narration & Robin Mask *Kinnikuman: Ōabare! Seigi Chōjin (movie) as Black Sumo & Robin Mask *Kinnikuman: Seigi Chōjin vs Kodai Chōjin (movie) as Robin Mask *Kinnikuman: Seigi Chōjin vs Senshi Chōjin (movie) as Big Shinjo & Robin Mask *Kizuoibito (OVA) as Kijima (Ep. 3) *Koiko no Mainichi (OVA) as Hoshinaga *Konpeki no Kantai (OVA) as Admiral Heihachiro Togo *Landlock (OVA) as Zanark *(The) Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA) as Ovlesser *Legend of the Galactic Heroes: A Hundred Billion Stars, A Hundred Billion Lights (OVA) as Ovlesser *Legendary Armor Samurai Troopers (TV) as Saranbou *Little Lord Fauntleroy (TV) as Nyuwick *A Little Princess Sara (TV) as James *Locke the Superman (movie) as John *Lomien Man (TV) as Andre (Ep. 11); Chuchai's Coach (Ep. 31); Clayman (Dogūman; Ep. 8); Jian (Kan; Ep. 10); Kakushō (Ep. 6); Large Trouper (Ep. 6); Magnum (Ep. 20 & 21); Martial Artist (Ep. 12); Ramenman Killer (Ep. 16) *Love Position - The Legend of Halley (OVA) as Railroad Worker; Zamba *Lucy-May of the Southern Rainbow (TV) as Hercules & Max *Machine Robo: Revenge of Chronos (TV) as King Girandor (Ep. 9) *Madō King Granzort (TV) – Additional Voice *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (TV) as Director *Magical Fairy Persia (TV) as Simba *Magical Star Magical Emi (TV) as Shigeru Koganei *Mahōjin Guru Guru (movie) as Megaro Dragon *Majokko Club Yoningumi - A Kuukan Kara no Alien X (OVA) as the Director; Shigeru Koganei; Simba *Mankatsu (TV) – Additional Voice *MÄR (TV) as Kouga *Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (TV) as Bibide Shishi Kababu; Hedorona; Zeronimo *Mashin Eiyūden Wataru 2 (TV) as Captain Nemoi *Master Keaton (TV) as Davis (Ep. 24) *Master of Epic: The Animation Age (TV) as Pandemos (male) *Matchless Raijin-Oh (TV) as Dokunoizu (Ep. 8); Raifura (Ep. 26); Samuidon; Typhoon (Ep. 25); Uncle (Ep. 46) *Megazone 23 (OVA) as manager (Part 1); Senior Official *Meiken Jolie (TV) – Additional Voice *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Oomanako Eyes *Midoriyama Kōkō Kōshien-hen (OVA) as Kaihō *Mister Ajikko (TV) as Master of heaven star *Mobile Suit Gundam (TV) as Dozle Zabi *Mobile Suit Gundam The Movie Trilogy as Dozle Zabi (Original Edition; Ep. 1) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (OVA) as Bask Om *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Afterglow of Zeon (movie) as Basque Ohm *Mobile Suit SD Gundam (OVA/movie) as Dozle Zabi *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (TV) as Bask Om *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (movies) as Bask Om *Mōretsu Atarō (TV 2) – Additional Voice *Mukamuka Paradise (TV) as Goji Gori *(The) Mysterious Cities of Gold (TV) as Chihorutoun *Najica Blitz Tactics (TV) as Funk (Ep. 7) *Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun (TV) as Yopparaida *New Getter Robo (OVA) as Komokuten *New Grimm Masterpiece Theater (TV) as Bull Monster (Ep. 1); Monster (Ep. 3); The Cook (Ep. 11) *Ninja Ryūkenden (OVA) as Jeffrey & Jeffrey Hammond *Ninja Scroll (movie) as Genma Himuro *Nintama Rantaro (TV) – Additional Voice *Nora (OAV) as Bartender (Ep. 2) *Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan (TV) as Sayokka *Oishinbo (TV) as THUNDER BOLT's boss (Ep. 18) *Okama Report (OVA) as Mimi *One Piece (TV) as Dorry; Jimbei (Ep. 430 to 432); Rockstar *One Piece: Chinjō Shima no Chopper Ōkoku (movie 3) as General Hotdog *One Piece: Dead End (movie 4) as Bookie; Pogo *One Piece: Nejimaki Shima no Bōken (movie 2) as Akisu's Father *Ossu!! Karate Bu (OVA) as Zen Suenaga (Ep. 3 & 4) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Mitsukuni's Father *Ozanari Dungeon: Kaze no Tou (OVA) as Logos *Paranoia Agent (TV) as Junji Handa (Ep. 4) *Patlabor 2: The Movie as Hiromi Yamazaki *Patlabor The Mobile Police (OVA 1/1988) as Hiromi Yamazaki *Patlabor the Mobile Police (TV) as Hiromi Yamazaki *Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files (OVA 2/1990) as Hiromi Yamazaki *Patlabor WXIII (movie 3) as Hiromi Yamazaki *Patlabor: The Movie as Hiromi Yamazaki *Peter Pan & Wendy (TV) as Bill *Phoenix (TV) as Ibukimaru (Sun Chapter) *Pink Mizu Dorobō Ame Dorobō (movie) as Rainbow *Pokémon (TV) as Mikio (Ep. 188) *Project A-Ko (movie) as Mari (angry voice) *Project A-Ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (OVA) as Mari (angry voice) *Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody (OVA) as Mari; Mayor *Project A-Ko 4: Final (OVA) as Mari (male voice) *Project ARMS (TV) as Gashley *Psychic Squad (TV) as Mag・Netto (Ep. 27) *Quiz Magic Academy (OVA) as the Narrator; Romanov *Quiz Magic Academy - The Original Animation 2 (OVA) as Romanov *Rain Boy (OVA) as Bancho *Red Baron (TV) as Hanuman (Ep. 1 & 2) *Redline (movie) as Gori-Rider *Reign: The Conqueror (TV) as Antigonos *Rokudenashi Blues 1993 (movie) – Additional Voice *(The) Rose of Versailles (TV) – Additional Voice *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (TV) as Balboni (Ep. 1) *Saint Seiya (TV) as Heracles Argueti *Saint Seiya: The Heated Battle of the Gods (movie) as Old Man ; Rauðskeggjaðr *Saint Tail (TV) as Kuroda (Ep. 22) *Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (movie) as Edajima Heihach *Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (TV) as Heihachi Edajima *Sakura Wars: The Movie as Yokihiko Ota *Samurai Champloo (TV) as Matsunosuke Shibui (Ep. 1) *Sangokushi 1: Eiyū-tachi no Yoake (movie) as Zhang Jue *Sans Famille (TV) as Borineru (Ep. 2) *Sasuga no Sarutobi (TV) – Additional Voice *Seishun Anime Zenshu (TV) as Doctor (The Dancing Girl) *Sekai no Hikari: Shinran Seijin (OVA) as Myōhō-bo (Ep. 5) *Seto no Hanayome (OVA) as Tennoyama *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Eddie Honda (Ep. 160) *Shadow (OVA) as Outsider Daimyo (Ep. 1) *Sherlock Hound (TV) – Additional Voice *Shin chan (TV) as Hiroshi's Boss *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Gekitō no Shō (movie) as Fudô *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Yuria-den (OVA) as Fudō *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark (TV) as Zurieru *Shinzo (TV) as Pandoria *Shōnan Bakusōzoku (OVA) as Yoshimi Harasawa *Shōwa Ahōzoshi Akanuke Ichiban! (TV) – Additional Voice *Shuten Doji-The Star Hand Kid (OVA) as Senki *(The) Siamese - First Mission (movie) as Shunsuke Kaido *(The) Slayers (TV) as Ruby Eye Shabranigdo *Slayers - The Motion Picture as Thief *(The) Slayers Next (TV) as Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo (Ep. 18 flashback) *Slayers Return (movie) as Warrior *Sol Bianca (OVA) as Gomez (Ep. 2) *Sōten Kōro (TV) as Xu Rong *Space Sagittarius (TV) – Additional Voice *Spoon Oba-san (TV) as Booby; Carl Bacon; King Joe *Stop! Hibari-kun (TV) as Ryuusaku Sakamoto (Ep. 17) *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (OVA) as Gouki *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie as Edmond Honda; Xiān Wáng *Street Fighter II: Yomigaeru Fujiwara-kyō - Toki o Kaketa Fighter-tachi (special) as Edmond Honda *Submarine 707R (OVA) as Brigadier General *Summer Days with Coo (movie) as President of the TV station *Super Bikkuriman (TV) as Devil Zeus *(The) Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (TV) as Claude Leon; Colonel Marcus Green; Veela *(The) Super Dimension Century Orguss (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 2) *Takarajima Memorial - Yūnagi to Yobareta Otoko (OVA) as Man A *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (movie) as Melzome *Teki wa Kaizoku: Neko no Kyōen (OVA) as Sgt. Petoroa *Tekken: The Motion Picture (OVA) as Heihachi Mishima *Thomas and Friends – Diesel (Season 2 to 8) *Tico and Friends (TV) as Metal Claw *Time Patrol-Tai Otasukeman (TV) – Additional Voice *Tokimeki Tonight (TV) – Additional Voice *Tokyo Tribe 2 (TV) as Bubba *Toppo Jijo (TV) as Megaro *Tori no Uta (OVA) as Girl's father *Tottemo! Luckyman (TV) as Sports Man *Tottoi (movie) as Hoit *Touch (TV) as Boy A (Ep. 6); Teacher (Ep. 6 & 8) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (live-action movie) as Soundwave *Transformers: Super God Masterforce (TV) as Dauros (Skullgrin); Dowlos; Sam Peckinpah (E.p 24) *Transformers: Victory (TV) as Dino King (Monstructor); Gōryū (Icepick) *Transformers: Zone (OVA) as Trypticon; Violenjiger *Trigun (TV) as Descartes *Ucchare Goshogawara (OVA) as Kaoru Kiyokawa *Ultimate Muscle (TV) as Robin Mask *Ultraman Company Kochira Ulkan Tokusō-tai de-su! (movie) as Godo *Ultraman Graffiti (OVA) as Fire Alien; Ultraman 80; Uu *Urashiman (TV) – Additional Voice *Urotsukidōji IV: Inferno Road (OVA) as Makemono (Ep. 3) *Urotsukidoji: Legend of the Overfiend (movie) as Great Elder; Mr. Niki *Urotsukidōji: Legend of the Overfiend (OVA) as Chōjin; Great Elder; Jūjin; Niki's Father *Urusei Yatsura (TV) as Large man *Ushio & Tora (OVA) as Yoneji Nakamura (Ep. 1, 3, 5 to 10) *Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) as herculean man (Ep. 22) *Venus Wars (movie) as Game Announcer *Virtua Fighter (TV) as Big Sam *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Getin *Warau Salesman (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Weathering Continent (movie) as Bandit sub-leader *Wild Arms - Twilight Venom (TV) as Girutii (Ep. 10) *A Wind Named Amnesia (movie) as Little John *Wolf Guy (OVA) as Kei Saijo; Saijo Kei *The Wonderful Adventures of Nils (TV) as Goose B (Ep. 1) *Xabungle (TV) as Factory Manager (Ep. 11) *Yakitate!! Japan (TV) as Ortiga (Ep. 29) *Ys (OVA) as Norton *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV) as Kumazō Maeda (Ep. 9) *Yume Miru Toppo Jijo (TV) as Megaro *Yume no Hoshi no Button Nose (TV) – Additional Voice *Zaion: I Wish You Were Here (ONA) as Domeki *??? Anime Films *Alexander The Movie – Antigonos *'Dragon Ball movie 1' – Umigame *'Dragon Ball movie 2' – Gastel *'Dragon Ball movie 3' – Umigame *'Dragon Ball movie 4' – Umigame *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z movie 1 – Ox-King *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Enma Daiou & Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Dorodabo & Dro-Dabo *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Gyuumaou *Dragon Ball Z movie 2 – Misokatsun & Umigame *Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! – Gyuumao; Mr. Satan; Umigame *Dragon Quest Dai no Daiboken Buchiya bure!! Shinsei Rokudai Shoguo (movie) – Zangrey Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ape Escape 2 – Ukki Red/Red Monkey *Ape Escape 3 – Ukki Red/Red Monkey *Baten Kaitos Origins – Wiseman *Battle Arena Toshinden – Gaia *Battle Arena Toshinden 2 – Gaia *Battle Arena Toshinden 3 – Gaia *The Bouncer – Volt Krueger *Capcom Fighting Evolution – Leo *Dead or Alive – Bass Armstrong *Dead or Alive 2 – Bass Armstrong *Dead or Alive 3 – Bass Armstrong *Dead or Alive 4 – Bass Armstrong *Death by Degrees – Heihachi Mishima *Double Dragon – Abobo & Burnov *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Mr. Satan & Gokule *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – King Cold & Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – King Yemma & Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 – Mr. Satan *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Drum *Drakengard – Manah (Possessed) *Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 – Dozle Zabi *Final Fantasy XII – Gilgamesh *Grandia II – Mareg *Hot Shots Golf Fore! – Chaos *Jak II – Baron Praxis & Mog *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood – Tarkus *Kessen – Yoshihiro Shimazu *The King of Fighters XII – Raiden *Last Alert – Major Dark *Lunar Eternal Blue – Black Wizard Borgan *Lunar 2 Eternal Blue Complete – Black Wizard Borgan *Lupin the 3rd The Legacy of Columbus's Inheritance – Gable *Mega Man X Command Mission – Silver Horn & Incentas *Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons of Liberty – Scott Dolph *Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops – Cunningham *Mobile Suit Gundam Encounters in Space – Bask Om *Namco X Capcom – Heihachi Mishima & Musashibo Benkei *Ninja Gaiden 2 – Volf *One Piece: Pirates Carnival – Dorry *Puyo Puyo CD Tsu – Zoh Daimaoh *Red Earth – Leo, Kongou & Scion *Samurai Warriors – Shingen Takeda *Samurai Warriors 2 – Shingen Takeda *Samurai Warriors 3 – Shingen Takeda *Shadow Hearts – Albert Simon *Shadow Hearts Covenant – Albert Simon *Shining Tears – Lazarus *Soul Calibur – Edge Master *Soul Calibur II – Heihachi Mishima *Star Fox 64 – Andross, Pigma Dengar & General Pepper *Star Fox Assault – Pigma Dengar *Star Gladiator – Gamof & Bilstein *Tales of Rebirth – Tohma *Tekken 3 – Heihachi Mishima *Tekken 4 – Heihachi Mishima *Tekken 5 – Heihachi Mishima *Tekken 6 – Heihachi Mishima *Tekken Tag Tournament – Heihachi Mishima *Tengai Makyou Daiyon no Mokushiroku – Calve *Time Crisis 4 – Head of VSSE, Jack Mathers & Frank Mathers *Trinity Souls of Zill O'll – Dagda *Warriors Orochi – Shingen Takeda *Wild Arms 5 – Elvis *Xenosaga Episode II Jenseits von Gut und Bose – Boss *Ys Book I and II – Goban Toba *Zangeki no Reginleiv – Loki Quotes Knownable Roles *Mister Satan in DBZ Trivia *His star sign is a Aquarius. *His bloodtype was ???. *His hobbies were ???. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dragon. *It seems Daisuke Gori plays the role of father-like figures: he plays the roles of King Cold, Mr. Satan, Sea turtle (even though him being a father is Anime only), Blake Smoke Shenron ("father" of the Shadow Dragons), King Yemma and the Ox-King. Although him voicing fathers doesn't stop on DB though, he also plays Dominic in the original anime version of Full metal alchemist. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS